sharinganlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend Wiki:Image policy
__TOC__ General notes * Note that results of images breaking these policies depends on which part of the policy and severity of the case. ** One or two poor quality images being uploaded may just get tagged, but a large number of images that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being blocked if they don't hold up on the uploads. * Use a good filename. ** We have and for images uploaded with bad filenames. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. * If an image has been tagged with or , then only images which have a width and height greater than that listed on those templates are permitted to be used as a reupload. **If your image is less than the width/height listed on the template (excluding black bar cropping), your edit will just be reverted. Uploading ;Use page to upload your images. * It comes with a form which you need to fill in as best as possible and select an appropriate file name and licensing to upload the image. ** The form will automatically create a rationale based upon your input. * When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images. ** Always upload new images under a new file-name (via ). ** Uploading images over top of other images messes up the image page's history and makes it hard to discern between images with proper tagging, and images without tagging that were uploaded over top of images that had proper tagging resulting in an irrelevant rationale being left on the page. Re-uploads ;The only case where you should make use of the re-upload feature is- * When you are uploading a better quality image of the same image i.e. ** Same media, same episode/chapter, same scene/page, same basic frame of the episode/manga. Duplicate Images * Duplicate Images will be deleted regularly from the wiki * Before uploading make sure your image does not already exist on the wiki ** Use for this purpose. ** For more advanced searching, use Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend Wiki:ListFiles. Image origins ;We only allow official images to be uploaded. * Images directly from the anime and manga should only be used. * And of course game images for game stuff. ** However please do not upload a game image for use on a page about something that is also in the anime or manga. * Fan drawn images, fan colourings, images uploaded for use on the forums only, and other images that have been edited (other than for simple resizing or cropping), will all be deleted unconditionally. Image quality For the most part, when an image is poor quality we just tag it with till someone uploads an image to replace it. ;A short list of quality notes: * Don't upload anything from Leafninja.com; Leafninja uses highly scaled down and poor quality images. While it works for them, we have a very good thumbnail handling system. * Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. * Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just tag it with . However if the image you upload is watermarked by another website we will likely delete it right away. * Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation groups. When clipping from manga it's best to use the raws, and for anime either use the raw, or use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like .mkv. Subtitles and the edits made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. * If an anime image poorly represents a scene, a manga image should be used in its place if available. Also, coloured manga images without text, are preferable to anime images unless they disrupt the flow of the page. Placement Userpages ;Images are only permitted for use in articles * You are not allowed to use fair use images in your userpage. * Don't bother uploading personal images for your userpage as we don't allow fan images to be uploaded anyways. * You are still free to upload most of the stuff you find on Wikimedia Commons and use it here. Articles * Only properly tagged images can be used in articles. * When placing an image inside of an article, never use px sizing. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. ** Using px sizes overrides user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. ** The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons. Such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox. * When placing images manually, use File: over Image: as the latter is known to cause problems with and file usage. * Do not place images inside paragraphs. * In Appearance Section: ** The primary image should be near flawless and show as much of the character in colour as possible ** If possible the image should be from the manga as it is the closest to the original concept of the author. * Never place an image just above or next to a headline, that disturbs the flow of the text. Infoboxes * For infobox images, we generally use an image depicting the first appearance of the character. Legal tagging ;Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. :The copyright and rights to Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend Wiki images ALWAYS remain with the creators of the series and their licensors, be that Kenji Taira, Studio Pierrot, or Viz. So do understand that whether you get your images directly from a raw, scan them in yourself, capture them from a scanalation or fansub, or borrow them from another website, the copyright of those images always belongs to the creators of the series, despite whatever another site may say. :That being said, it is always good to provide a link back to the original image when you note what your source of the image is. :Also remember that these are about the naruto spin-off series images. Images drawn by fans don't fall under the same category. However they have trademark issues as well as being very poor depictions of official things so they are not permitted anyways. Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of official images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information and rationales. Understand that images used in articles always have preference to properly tagged images. This means that if you upload a image without a fair use rationale, and there is already an image that exists that does have a rationale, that other image will always be preferred even if it is of extremely poor quality and you uploaded one of good quality. Under fair use laws it is better to use smaller portions of something. However we are only dealing with single frames of large videos. And small clippings out of manga. So as long as you clip manga images down to the actual thing you are trying to get an image of and don't upload videos, it's not something you need to worry about. In fact we prefer that images get uploaded with the highest quality you can get hold of. MediaWiki handles thumbnails on its own, so we don't need to worry about file sizes. Category:Policy